brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Mt. Cragonos
Mt. Cragonos, also known as the Cragonos Mountains, is a huge mountain range that stretches across northern Roria. It is divided into western and eastern sections such that both sections do not directly connect. Western Section Western Cragonos Mountains, consisting of the following 4 parts, separate Routes 10 and 11. A Sky Train is built to bypass this section in order to reach Anthian City much more conveniently. Cragonos Mines :Main Article: Cragonos Mines The interior of Mt. Cragonos is a large mine that doubles as a training ground. Many Rock-type Pokémon live here as well. There are also a lot of dead end pathways, and with the mine no longer operational, the rail tracks near those dead ends are mostly broken. The deepest part is filled with water and is currently inaccessible for now. Cragonos Cliffs :Main Article: Cragonos Cliffs This is the western mountainside of Mt. Cragonos, separating Cragonos Mines into upper and lower sections. Although it is very steep and narrow, it is still barely wide enough for a Pokémon Centre to be constructed there, thus turning this area into a checkpoint for players to heal their Pokémon and restock on healing items. Cragonos Peak :Main Article: Cragonos Peak This section of the mountain is the summit of Mt. Cragonos. It is located so high such that it is above the clouds. The airship towards Anthian City docks here and the Sky Train has a station here for changing to the airship. An Entei statue can be found here. Cragonos Sanctuary :Main Article: Cragonos Sanctuary Only accessible after acquiring HM Rock Climb, it is a sanctuary where the Legendary Beasts reside. When the player visits this place, the 3 Beasts suddenly roar and rush down the mountains, indicating that something disastrous may happen to Roria shortly...... Eastern Section Eastern Cragonos Mountains are caverns with a couple of routes and a major city built inside. There are also 4 parts within this section. Route 13 :Main Article: Route 13 This cavern route is the northern end of Mt. Cragonos. Even though the sunlight never reaches this place, grass and mushrooms still grow, with an abundant amount of minerals causing them to shine. The crystals here also supply energy to the major city this route connects to. Chamber of the Jewel :Main Article: Chamber of the Jewel A secret chamber on Route 13, it requires HM Rock Climb and 4 forms of Unown to open. Mythical Pokémon Diancie is said to be attracted by the crystals and stayed here to secure them. Fluoruma City :Main Article: Fluoruma City Home to the sixth gym in players' journey, it is a city completely built inside a cavern. The power supply is drawn from the crystals around. Despite being built inside the cave, a hole on top allows flying. Similar to Route 13, plants grow even with a severe lack of sunlight. Route 14 :Main Article: Route 14 Another cavern route in Roria, it houses the ruins of an old city destroyed by a crystal beast, which was dormant for a long time since the destruction but has reawakened recently and attacked some miners. A long lost old friend waits for the player here...... Items Western Section Eastern Section Trivia *Mt. Cragonos could be originated from Crag, which in rock climbing refers to a cliff or group of cliffs, and Ōno Station, a railway station in Japan which closed down due to the infamous nuclear disaster. C